Notice Me!
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi is in love with Yami but Yami can't seem to notice that no matter how many hint's Yugi drops. Is Yami really as oblivious as Yugi thinks? Or is there some deeper meaning to Yami's obliviousness.


Inu: "Lemon in here removed because of FanFiction. If you want to read it email me and I will tell you where to find it."

Summary: Yugi is in love with Yami but Yami can't seem to notice that no matter how many hint's Yugi drops. Is Yami really as oblivious as Yugi thinks? Or is there some deeper meaning to Yami's obliviousness.

Pairing

YamixYugi (Puzzleshipping)

Disclaimers- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh to my own disappointment. I only kidnap the characters and completely screw with their lives for my own enjoyment!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Mind link/

* * *

><p><em><span>Notice Me!<span>_

Yugi sat in his room laying on his bed. He sighed and stared at the ceiling thinking of Yami. 'How many hints do I have to drop till he gets the point!'

_Flashback_

_Yugi ran down stairs into the kitchen where Yami was making breakfast. Yugi walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. _

"_Morning Yami!" Yugi said smiling. _

_Yami looked behind him at Yugi and smiled "Morning Aibou. What you doing?"_

"_Just hugging you." He said winking suggestively as he let go. _

_Yami shrugged and went back to cooking._

_Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami's obliviousness. _

_Flashback Ends_

'And that was only one of many hints I drop! I realize he was locked in a puzzle for 5000 years but my Ra how dense can he be?' Yugi groaned and rolled onto one side. Yami being so completely oblivious made Yugi start to wonder if Yami was only doing it to show Yugi he had no interest in him.

Yugi sighed again becoming depressed at that thought not realizing his feelings went through the mind link.

/Aibou? You ok? / Yami asked worry clear in his voice.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and blushed as Yami's deep baritone voice rang threw out his mind /Yes Yami I'm ok. /

/Are you sure? / Yami asked.

/You don't need to worry about me Mou Hitori No Boku I promise I am fine. / Yugi said rolling over and closing his eyes.

/If you're sure Aibou. / Yami said not believing him.

Yugi sighed 'Yami why won't you see me and I really that unattractive?' He sighed again 'who am I kidding I'm weak, to depending on him and child like.'

Yugi soon after fell asleep and tears rolled down his face in his sleep.

Yugi's bedroom door creaked open and Yami poked his head in. He looked over at Yugi and smiled, but quickly frowned when he saw the tears on Yugi's adorable face. 'What is the matter Aibou I wish you would talk to me.'

Yami sighed and returned to his room not wanting to disturbed Yugi.

The next morning the sun blazed in Yugi's eyes. Yugi groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. He got dressed and went down stairs.

"Yami?" He called.

"In the kitchen Aibou." He answered.

Yugi walked over and hugged Yami from behing"Morning Yami."

Yami turned and hugged back he then looked into Yugi's lilac eyes "Hey Aibou how are you?"

Yugi stared into Yami's deep crimson eyes and bit his lip. He felt Yami searching him for the truth "F-fine." He lied carefully.

Yami frowned "Why are you lying to me Yugi?"

"I-I'm not." Yugi stuttered out.

"Fine Yugi." Yami said as he went back onto the kitchen.

Yugi sighed and looked down at his feet and fought tears 'Great now he is mad at me.' Yugi walked to the phone 'I need advice.'

"Joey Wheeler." Joey answered.

"Joe its Yugi."

"Hey Yug, what do you need?"

Yugi looked around to make sure Yami couldn't hear him and answered "I need some advice can you meet me at Burger world?"

"Sure Yug give me 10 minutes and all be there"

"Thanks Joe."

Yugi hung up and returned to the kitchen to see Yami standing there by the refrigerator. Yugi took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Yami?"

Yami turned to him "Yes Yugi?"

"I'm going to meet Joey all be back soon." Yugi said looking at his feet.

Yami sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "I'm not mad Aibou I promise all see you when you get back."

Yugi tensed at the contact and nodded. He turned and grabbed his coat and left.

He jogged down the street to his and Joey's favorite restaurant Burger world. He opened the door and took his usual seat at the window on the far left of the restaurant. The front door opened one more time and Joey walked in taking the seat across from him.

"So Yug why call me out here?" Joey asked picking up a menu.

"I need advice Joe." Yugi said directing his eyes to his menu.

"Is it about Yami?" He asked now looking up at Yugi.

Yugi visibly tensed and slowly nodded his head.

"So what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Ever sense-" Yugi stopped when he saw the waitress walking over.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Ya can I have a cheese burger with fries and a coke." Joey said as she wrote it down.

She then turned to Yugi. "Um can I have the same as Joey but with a Dr. Pepper?" She nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll be back with your food soon." She said as she walked away.

"As you were saying." Joey said returning his attention to Yugi.

"Ever sense Yami decided to stay with me after the ceremonial duel and he got his own body, I have had feelings for him." Yugi said staring at Joey.

Joey took a minute to process what he said.

"You're in love with Yami." He stated more than asked.

Yugi nodded.

"You going to tell him?" Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"And why not?" Joey asked.

"What if he doesn't like me that way Joe, I have dropped so many hints from telling him he looks good to hugging him randomly. I'm starting to think he acts completely oblivious to my flirting just to turn me down." Yugi turned his gaze back to the table fighting tears.

Joey looked at him sympathetically "Yug instead of dropping hints, why not just tell him you're in love with him?"

Yugi fidgeted and said "But what if he does not feel the same way. What if he leaves me because I'm in love with him?" Yugi looked at Joey "What if it disgusts him that I'm in love with him?"

Joey shook his head "Yugi if I can tell the most narcissistic ass whole that I somehow love him so can you."

"What if-" Yugi tried.

"If he turns you down I will personally hire Bakura and Marik to give him a one way trip to the shadow realm." Joey said as the food arrived.

Yugi smiled "Why?"

"Because you two have a bond stronger than any other person I have ever met. I think he does feel for you he's just afraid." Joey stated taking a bit of his burger.

"Afraid of what?" Yugi said taking a sip of his drink.

"Same thing as you I guess."

"But I love him he doesn't have anything to be afraid of."

"Yes but he doesn't know you're in love with him now does he." Joey smirked at Yugi.

Yugi sighed "What about my hints?"

"He was locked in a puzzle for 5000 years I'm sure his social skills are a little out-dated." Joey said and Yugi laughed a little.

"Alright Joey I'll tell him." Yugi said an put his coat back on.

Joey nodded and pointed to Yugi's food "You gunna eat that?"

~Game shop~

Yugi returned home hoping to talk to Yami. He was grateful his grandfather was out on a dig in Egypt with Arthur Hawkins so he could talk to Yami alone.

Yugi walked to the house section. "Yami?" He called looking for his dark.

No answer.

He tried another way /Yami?/ He called in the mind link.

/Yes Aibou?/

/Where are you?/

/In the shower./

/Oh ok./

/Something you need Aibou?/

/Oh I just wanted to walk to you all wait to your done./

/Ok I should be out soon./

/All be in my room can you come in when you done?/

/Sure./

After that Yugi headed to his room. 'How should I tell Yami I'm in love with him?' He questioned himself.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to see Yami stroll into his room and sit across from him on his desk chair.

"Hi Yami." Yugi smiled.

Yami smiled back and said "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um first… are you still mad at me about this morning?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed "I was never mad at you Aibou I could never be mad at you. But please remember I will always be here when you do want to talk to me about what is bothering you."

Yugi nodded and turned his gaze to the ground. "Yami what I wanted to talk to you about is what has been bothering me."

Yami nodded "Ok like I said I am here for you so go on."

"Um… Well… You see Yami… I-i" Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself "I a-am in l-love with y-you… I Have been for a while… but I was so afraid of ruining our friendship I-I couldn't tell you. I understand i-if you d-don't feel the s-same way but I wanted you to know. P-Please d-don't l-leave me." Yugi started to cry and Yami stood.

He walked over to Yugi and slipped a hand under his chin and lifted his face so he could look into Yugi's eyes. He then slowly descended his lips on to Yugi's in a bruising kiss. Yugi could feel Yami's lips on his they were like velvet to Yugi so soft so perfect. Yami then pulled back and smiled.

"You finally told me." He said.

Yugi blinked a few times "W-what?"

"I realize I was lock in the puzzle for a while but do you Honestly think I'm that blind and oblivious to flirting?" Yami chuckled "I Knew every time Yugi. Also you don't have as much control over the mind link as you think I could feel your love for me. I just wanted to wait till you got your feelings sorted and told me."

Yugi blushed and Yami sat next to him on the bed. "How many of my other feelings could you feel threw the link?"

Yami smirked "_All_ of them. They were most strong when you slept though." Yami winked at Yugi.

"You Mean!" Yugi blushed 20 shades darker and turned his gaze to Yami.

"Yugi do you know how adorable you look when you blush?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around Yugi and looked into his eyes.

Yugi looked into Yami's deep crimson eyes. He felt he could lose himself in those enchanting eyes for forever. Yami then slowly lowered his lips onto Yugi's again. Yami nibbled on Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi willingly opened his mouth and let Yami wonder around. He searched Yugi's whole mouth and pushed his tongue against Yugi enticing him to play with him. Yugi moaned as he pushed back with his tongue.

As Yami continued the kiss he lightly pushed Yugi onto the bed.

Yugi moaned even more and locked his arms around Yamis neck.

Yami broke the kiss "Are you sure you want to do this Yugi?"

Yugi nodded "Yes Yami I love you I want to be yours."

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead "You are already mine Yugi." He said possessively.

Both boys collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap. Yami exited Yugi and put his arms around his hips and pulled him close to him.

"I love you Yugi." Yami said kissing his neck.

"I love you to Yami." He said and then chuckled "Guess Joey won't have to hire Bakura and Marik to send you to the shadow realm maybe we can even go on a double date with him and Seto."

"Sounds wonderful Aibou but right now we need some sleep." Yami Yawned out. "Wait what was that about the shadow realm?"

Yugi laughed "I'll tell you later, right now I agree that we need some sleep." Yugi said and rolled over and snuggled into Yami's chest.

Yami smiled down at him and rested his head on top of Yugi's.

Both boys fell into a deep sleep in their new lover's arms.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Again, if you want to read the lemon message me and I will tell you where to find it."<p>

Yugi: "Review please."


End file.
